Frenemy
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: Joey Wheeler has been absent from class for almost a week. When Seto Kaiba is sent to check on him, he ends up saving Joey from being beaten to death. Years ago a promise had been made, but seeing how much Joey has grown can Seto keep that promise? (Other couples/characters might show up)
1. Request

AN: Yes, so I finally managed to write out a YGO story that has been stuck in my head since… I don't know, forever I guess. I'm pretty sure this is my first YGO fan fic. I mean, I have written others but this is the first one I have posted. Anyway I meant for it to be longer (a lot longer) than this, but my fingers were getting sore so I figured I'd stop here for now. Anyway if you enjoyed it, awesome, but if not then I am so sorry it sucks and any advice you can give me to make it better would be greatly appreciated!

SUMMARY: Joey Wheeler has been absent from class for almost a week. When Seto Kaiba is sent to check on him, he ends up saving Joey from being beaten to death. Years ago a promise had been made, but seeing how much he'd grown can Seto keep that promise?

WARNING: This fictional story may or will contain strong language, sexual themes, drug content, and violence. If none of these things are for you then I suggest you TURN BACK NOW. It's rated M for a reason folks!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its awesome characters. That credit is reserved for Kazuki Takahashi.

XXX

The sky had still revealed no signs of change. The tide from a sea of rotten, grey-black clouds that drifted purposefully along the warm April breeze would not ebb, much like Seto Kaiba's petulance level which continued to flare up with each step closer he took towards Domino High School. As far as the CEO of Kaiba Corporation was concerned high school was nothing more than a waste of time and money. The seventeen year old senior's energy would have been better spent on the business he had to run, and learning French and the anatomy of a pig just wasn't going to make that happen. Besides, since childhood Seto had been teaching himself and his little brother everything they needed to know for when they would one day take charge of their bastard father's company. Unfortunately for their father that day had come a lot sooner than anyone could've expected. Anyway it was old news and the past is the past—something he had always made clear to Mokuba as a reminder to never look back.

"It just means you have regrets," he had once explained when Mokuba seemed confused.

Seto firmly opened the shoji door with an exaggerated movement, turning heads through his overawing presence which demanded upmost respect and fear from others, and entered the classroom, not bothering to rejoin to Yugi Muto's cheerful hello or his instructor's pathetic snide remark regarding the brunette's constant tardiness. Pulling out a chair Seto glided his rear end on the seat, propping his modishly long legs on top of the desk's surface—like a multimillionaire boss. At least roll-call was done and over with, that stupid little attendance procedure; anyone with eyes should be able to tell who is present and who is—most likely—playing another game of hooky. As he casually scanned the room he realized one familiar, annoying face was missing from the group. Again.

This is his fifth day, he thought. How unlike him.

As if he could read his students' minds the homeroom instructor enquired, "Has anyone seen Joey Wheeler? He's been gone all week. Yugi? Tea? Tristan?"

He looked to each student respectfully for answers as he called out their names, his questioning gaze landing finally on Yugi Muto. Stares from the others soon followed. The three friends had all known Joey Wheeler since grade school, but Yugi was Joey's best friend. If anybody knew the Brooklyn kid's whereabouts, it was Yugi. However the crazy-haired youth just lifted his shoulders slightly in a baffled shrug.

"All I remember is Joey saying that he and his little sister, Serenity, were both under the weather… but that was three days ago. That's the last time I heard from him," said Yugi, profound concern for his dearest friend displayed on his face for all to see.

"It's true," Tea chipped in. "We went to his apartment, all three of us—Yugi, Tristan, and I. We knocked on the door but nobody answered. Not even their parents… which I guess isn't all that strange, considering how they hardly ever answer the door," she mumbled crossly as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry we can't tell you more, Mr. Heisenberg," Yugi said piteously. "I really wish I knew what was going on with my friend."

Mr. Heisenberg shook his head. "No worries, Yugi. I'm sure Joey and his sister are getting better as we speak," he consoled with an upbeat tone, but in actuality it sounded like he was trying to convince himself of this more than anyone else. "Just to be on the safe side, though, I think you, Seto Kaiba, should go visit them."

"What?" replied Seto incredulously, removing his feet from their comfortable spot on the desk to the floor below where they originally belonged. His posture suddenly altered from one of cool indifference to one of frigid exasperation as soon as he realized what was asked of him.

"Do me a favor and bring these assignments to them as well, will you?" he said, slamming a stack of stapled white sheets on the brunette's desk. It wasn't really a question. Undoubtedly Mr. Heisenberg was enjoying this rare moment of bossing around the CEO of KaibaCorp. To him, Seto Kaiba was nothing more than another spoiled teenage brat, one who just happened to possess too much dough and too much attitude for his liking. It's too bad Seto couldn't find a fuck to give.

"Whatever," he snarled, snatching up the assignment sheets. "There _will not_ be a repeat of this."

Before he even reached the door Seto flicked open his dark blue cell with a picture of a blue-eyes white dragon emblazoned on the front—his trademark dueling monster. He punched in a number that had one of his guards on speed-dial and commanded that he pick him up pronto.

"Kaiba," said a soft but unwavering voice, "if you see Joey… tell him we are all waiting."

Seto turned to Yugi, saying nothing. He was so small… smaller than practically everyone in the building, than what he should've been for his sixteen years of age… but still he managed to always come out as the top dog. With those intense amethyst eyes that shimmered with a raging fire Seto Kaiba could never comprehend, a know-it-all grin that called every bluff and a heart of pure gold that put even his most formidable adversaries to shame or worse, Yugi Muto had been a perpetual thorn in Seto's side from the beginning. Especially after his cherished blue-eyes white dragons were slaughtered on that fateful day by the hands of the almighty Exodia.

"I'm no messenger boy Yugi," he curtly retorted. "You can tell him that yourself on your own time."

The tall brunette exited the classroom then, his strides wide and meaningful so by the time he arrived at the entrance a black limousine was already parked in front of the school. Its recently washed body reflected reedy beams of sunlight that had managed to penetrate their cloudy shield, so it sparkled a little. Nothing's changed, he thought as he glanced at the storm looming in the ocean of cotton clouds overhead. He no longer wasted seconds, entering the lengthy vehicle.

"Where to Mr. Kaiba?" asked the burly, dark haired man situated behind the steering wheel. Like the rest of the CEO's guards he also wore stylish black shades and an equally charcoal-black suit. The Men in Black, as some folks decided to dub them in their amusement. They were all strictly business though, just as Seto wanted.

"Take me to Blue Ridge apartments, Samuel."

"Yes sir. Right away sir!" Samuel replied, no questions asked.

XXX

Blue Ridge was precisely as Seto had predicted.

Upon entering the apartment complex appeared rather run-of-the-mill, albeit a little more damaged than others he'd seen. The buildings were constructed of light (almost white) blue-colored bricks, hence the name, their surfaces riddled with cracks. The ground did not experience a better fate either; its cement sidewalks and asphalt roads were perforated by weeds, among other foliage. As Samuel navigated the limo throughout the maze of apartments he noticed how nearly the walls of each edifice had been partially shrouded in various designs and lettering of multihued paints and chalks. Perhaps it was their preferred method of making the place seem more interesting, but it had the opposite effect, instead giving it a messy and badly tarnished appearance. If anything, it proved these people had neither class nor respect for their own property. An unremarkable place harboring unremarkable inhabitants. Seto Kaiba wasn't even remotely impressed.

A few residents were outside. Urchins ran and shrieked in utter delight as they played under water sprinklers and jumped onto waterslides. Parents rested on folding chairs or front porch steps with popsicles and perspiring drinks in their hands, portable fans wafting cool, refreshing air on clammy skin in order to escape from the stifling humidity. Evidently such vehicles did not pass through these parts very often, for they all ceased activity and gawked at the limo as if they had never before seen such thing. Gritting his teeth Seto cursed its conspicuous nature.

"Maybe I should have asked Samuel to bring the Cadillac," he muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry sir, did you say something?" came Samuel's enquiry, shooting a glimpse at his boss through the rearview mirror.

"No, nothing," Seto responded, not realizing he had spoken out loud. "We're almost there. Samuel, see if you can find a relatively safe area to park this thing. Last thing I need is some wannabe thugs trying to steal my ride."

Samuel said with an air of finality, "That won't happen, sir. Not on my watch."

Disregarding his servant's display of confidence he ordered, "Wait here until I return." Just as he started to depart from the limousine he quickly turned around a few degrees and stated as an afterthought, "If I'm not here in ten minutes, find me."

"Sir, you don't have to tell me twice."

XXX

Second floor. Apartment 206.

Here it is. The blonde haired dweeb's apartment.

Seto cleared his throat and knocked firmly on the door. As he impatiently waited his cyan-blue eyes pasted themselves to the faded gold-painted numbers nailed on the old wood. The 6 was a hanging a bit askew, but Seto curbed the yen to realign it properly. He banged on the door, greatly irritated that this little side errand was taking longer than it should have.

"Damn it. What the hell is keeping him?"

Weird noises had been coming from behind the apartment door, like moaning or whimpering. They sounded female in origin. Based on the muffled shouting and demoralizing insults that soon followed, he could easily guess why. He heard a furious shout of "Answer the fuckin' door already!" Apparently it was a man, the macho voice heavy with a Brooklyn accent…

**Must be Joey's father.**

A beat passed and the door to the apartment was opened halfway. Seto took note of the small silver chain still attached to its hook as a weak means of security.

"Hello?" he said, unsure of what to expect.

A woman with long stringy hair slowly poked her head around the door like a timid child. He couldn't see much, for it was dark inside and she was mostly obscured by the rectangular slab of wood that operated as a shield between their bodies. But it was her eyes… something about those watery hazel orbs and the manner in which they viewed the world in a disturbing light. Like a doe frozen in a state of perpetual terror. Despite his nature, it somehow softened Seto's heart. Probably because she kind of resembled Mokuba whenever he was truly frightened by something or someone.

"Hello. H-how can I h-help you?" She spoke in a barely audible, faltering voice. Seto had to strain his ears a little to catch her words.

"Is Joey Wheeler home?"

"No," she replied meekly, tucking a strand of dark blonde hair behind an ear… Was that dried blood tinting her earlobe? She didn't even bother to ask why this erudite, seemingly sophisticated young man was enquiring about her only son. There came a hacking cough from somewhere behind her, and Joey's mother flinched. This frail woman… she'd been abused, undeniably by the revolting hands of the man she called a husband.

"Your kids have been absent for five days. I'm just here to hand them their class assignments. Then I'll be on my way."

"Oh… I see," came her only reply.

Seto sighed. Of course he felt bad for the woman, but he only contained a limited amount of patience, which was currently running thin.

"Look, if he's not home can you at least tell me where he and his dweeb squad usually hang out?"

"Um…" Her countenance had portrayed an evident lack of knowledge to that question. Her eyes searched the ground as if the answer was scrawled across the concrete.

"I don't have time for this," he growled through clenched teeth. What the hell kind of mother didn't know where her own kid liked to spend his leisure time?

"Wait," she said as Seto started to leave. It was the loudest voice he had heard her use since their awkward meeting. "Jim's Arcade."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Jim's Arcade. I think that is where he goes. Sometimes… he takes his little sister with him. I know because… because he used to come home all the time and talk about how much fun he had beating his friends in different games. Now," she continued, her voice cracking, eyes overflowing, "all he talks about is leaving… with Serenity."

**Can you blame him?**

"Thanks."

"Mr. Kaiba…" she called once more, halting Seto's steps. "Y-you are Mr. Kaiba, aren't you? I knew I recognized your face from a magazine. I have… a f-favor to ask of you, if I may?"

"Make it quick. I don't have all day." In spite of the brief reply, his tone was gentle enough to ease her embarrassment a little.

"Yes sir…" she whispered, turning her head to make sure her failure of a husband wasn't within hearing distance.

"Well?"

"Mr. Kaiba…" she went on in a quivering voice, as if she was afraid of the words escaping through her chapped lips, "something tells me you know my children's lives here are not exactly… suitable. When you find them… all I ask is that you take them far away from this place. From us. I am aware it's not your responsibility. You can't be much older than my son, but… you are wealthy and can open many doors for yourself.

That's all I want for my children, Mr. Kaiba. For them to have the same opportunities I know they won't get here. Serenity is a smart and gentle girl—I know she will find the right path. But my son… Joey… I worry about him. He is so angry inside. I think he feels trapped, like if he actually leaves he'll be abandoning me… but I am the one who abandoned them. There is nothing I can give you except my eternal gratitude. Please Mr. Kaiba… help him see that there is nothing here but misery. I beg of you!"

The whole time the CEO of KaibaCorp stood and carefully watched this woman who had nothing to offer in return for this enormous favor she humbly asked of him. He had raptly listened, unsure of what to say so he uttered not a single word. Instead Seto Kaiba turned his back and casually walked away. He could feel the woman's pleading eyes scorch his flesh as he departed. Seto's fingers curled into tight fists, upset that such a wretched creature could put a crack on his black ice heart.


	2. Fire

"What the hell? This can't be right."

Kaiba stood outside of Jim's Arcade… or what's left of it, which was ultimately nothing. Rather than standing before a building, there was just a vacant lot overrun with dirt, grass and forgotten debris. Maybe Mrs. Wheeler gave him the wrong information. But she couldn't have because this was definitely the correct address. Perplexed, Kaiba simply stared at the dismal area, lost in thought as to what his next move should be now that his one and only lead had officially turned to crap.

"Are you alright, child? You've been gazing at that empty space for a while now."

Thought process interrupted, Kaiba turned to whoever addressed him—an elderly African-American woman with a kind smile and a watermelon Jolly Rancher extended towards him as an offering. He froze for a second, unsure of how to react to this unexpected form of conduct. Did strange elderly women usually give out candy to strangers? Kaiba waved the sweet gift away.

"No thanks," he said.

The old woman's smile faltered a bit. She shrugged slightly as she dropped the piece of candy into a handbag she had extracted it from. The beige leather material appeared as weathered and old as she was. This woman wore a long, navy blue dress with white flowers imprinted on all sides. Socks with open-toe sandals kept her feet warm on this breezy day, even though it was a terrible combination. Freshly permed black hair had been tied up in a nice style. Of course he couldn't say the same for her horrid taste in fashion. His grandmother could have picked out better attire blindfolded… if he ever had a grandmother.

"So why are you here?" she enquired.

"I'm looking for Jim's Arcade. I'm sure this is the correct address… What's wrong?"

The woman had been shooting him an odd look ever since he mentioned the arcade, and it was starting to grate his nerves.

"You got the correct address alright… but Jim's Arcade has been gone for a long time now."

"What do you mean it's gone? What are you talking about?"

Again, another irritating look.

"Jim's Arcade was burnt to the ground two years ago, that's what I mean… Where you been, child? Living under a boulder?" The woman chuckled then, amused at the idea of someone actually choosing to reside underneath a giant rock.

"No, I…" he began, but trailed off.

Now that she mentioned it, Kaiba vaguely recalled hearing something about an arcade burning down. Truth is Kaiba didn't catch up on the news much unless it had something to do with his corporation or businesses associated with KaibaCorp—it just was never on his agenda. He hadn't watched cartoons since he was a kid in elementary school. On rare occasion he would view a movie with Mokuba, all thanks to his ten year old brother's persistence. Other than that it was only his little brother who made the most out of the six inch plasma HD TV, a fact that pleased Kaiba since he hated purchasing items to be utilized as mere decorations. It was also a great distraction at times.

"How did it burn down?" he asked the old woman, returning to the important matter at hand.

"Gasoline spill. That's what those news people said anyway. By the time the police and firefighters arrived there was hardly anything left to extinguish. All that was left behind were rubble and ashes. Heard it was quite a scene too; those searing flames got so high… it was like Satan the Devil himself was reaching out from the fiery abyss of Hell. Of course, even to this day, people still don't know whether the fire was an accident or an act of arson."

"But you do?"

Kaiba witnessed the woman's soft, wrinkled facial features alter into something easily recognized as smugness. He should know—it was the same expression he displayed whenever things went according to plan or turned in his favor.

"Perhaps I do," she replied mysteriously. "If you want my opinion… it was Mr. Jim who lit the place up."

"Jim… Jim Henderson?" He wasn't entirely sure how he knew the owner's last name. "But why would the owner destroy his own arcade? It doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't it? Everybody knew his beloved wife died from cancer not long before the incident. It was a tragic loss. She was as generous as she was beautiful, and so full of life. All the children loved her, even the bullies, and she adored them back. Especially that one blonde headed boy… oh, what's his name again? ... Joey! Yes, the lad's name was Joey. Poor Lana, she loved him the most—I don't care what anybody says."

Kaiba sighed, shifting his stance, arms crossed somewhat impatiently. "That still doesn't expl—"

"Give me a minute, will you?" The woman curtly cut him off, shaking a bony digit toward his face. _Someone _didn't like being interrupted. He understood the feeling. "I'm getting to the good part, just hold your horses." Evidently she enjoyed telling this story, as much as she enjoyed having an eager audience to tell it to. "_Anyway_," she continued, "what folks _didn't _know about Mrs. Lana was how her love for children went way beyond."

"You don't mean… Did she…?" Realization of what Mrs. Henderson had been while alive had finally registered, and a nauseating feeling nearly overpowered him.

"There's a smart lad. You catch on quick," the old woman stated approvingly. "Yep, our dear Lana had romantic relationships with some of these boys, never mind the fact she was in her late thirties and those boys were still in their teen years. Though, I say the word "romantic" loosely. I'm sure Mr. Jim was fully aware of his wife's… _preferences_. Perhaps there was a part of him that hated her because of it, but he simply refused to live without her. Those two were attached at the hip—wherever Mr. Jim went, you were certain to find Lana standing beside him.

I think the guilt of knowing what Lana had been and failing to protect those children by never speaking a word against her had grown to be too much for Mr. Jim to carry. One night, soon after his wife had passed away, Mr. Jim "accidentally" spilled a can of gasoline and lit the place up like the fourth of July. Everything had been consumed by the fire, including Mr. Jim—they found his charred body in the basement underneath all the rubble, you see," the old lady said forlornly. She shook her head gravely, though Seto could not determine whether it was because of old age or the wretchedness of such news or both. "Such a shame," she continued. "That man had achieved his lifelong dream of providing a happy place for kids… and instead it turned out to be a nest of sin. Tragic indeed. Just tragic."

"I don't get it…" said Kaiba. "Why didn't any of them report Lana?" In a sense he already knew the answer—it's sort of obvious. But something in his brain had trouble wrapping it up, probably because it was too unnerving to fully comprehend.

"Do I really have to tell you that? Many of those young boys _wanted _it. They felt a strong desire for Lana, as did men around her age. I suppose there's a certain thrill for a boy whose hormones are already out of control to have intercourse with a much older woman. Inappropriate? You betcha. Shocking? Not really. Sadly, it is quite common nowadays… Now honey, don't tell me you've never felt lust for an older woman?"

Looking back, Seto never had much interest in the opposite sex, let alone fuckin' them crazy like a lion in heat. He assumed it was because he did not have time for them since he was too occupied in being Mokuba's guardian, always protecting him from those who wanted to cause him harm, even if that meant protecting his little brother from hurting himself.

Or could it be…?

**No, that's ridiculous. Absolutely absurd.**

"No," he retorted matter-of-factly. "I haven't."

"Never? _Never, never_?" the elderly woman said incredulously, veiny dark eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No," he repeated.

"Huh… Well, I'll be damned. You, my child, are a rare case then. Any other boy would have said yes."

"I'm not 'any other boy.'"

The lady gave the tall CEO a once-over, like a mother inspecting her kid's outfit for the day.

"Mmm… no, I suppose you aren't like other boys… are you, Seto Kaiba?"

"Clearly you know who I am."

She cackled good-naturedly.

"What's not to know? You are the CEO of KaibaCorp. Maybe not the King of Games, but still a champion in your own right within the dueling world. That baby brother of yours is adorable too," she said, showing her best _squee _face. She almost looked cute. "What's his name again?"

"… Mokuba."

"Ah, yes… Mokuba. Too cute. Whelp, I best be on my way honey! It's truly an honor to meet the famous Mr. Kaiba."

"No, the honor is mine, Miss…?"

"That's right… I never told you my name did I? How rude of me. My friends call me Teach, on account of me being so knowledgeable. But you can call me whatever you desire, honey."

Seto grinned a little in spite of himself. What a unique and silly name for an elderly woman.

"Think I'll stick to Teach then. Thanks for all of your assistance."

"That's why I'm here, honey. Any time you need information come to this address." Teach handed him a piece of rolled up paper. "Of course, I would be just as happy if the reason you come is just to see my beautiful, wrinkled fish-face," she laughed while walking away.

"Farewell for now child."

Seto made a face and chuckled inside. Talk about a weird person. Even weirder was the hard sensation beneath the rolled paper. When he stretched the white material out to its full length he discovered the watermelon Jolly Rancher settled on top. Funny. How did that get in there? Ah well, it's not important.

Nothing left to do here. Kaiba continued on down the sidewalk. He pocketed the address and candy and extracted his cellphone from the same pocket. It was his intention to call for Samuel to pick him up, but all of a sudden Seto heard a loud sound coming from a dark alleyway not too far from where he was standing. Based on the harsh smacking noises combined with unruly cries of "Yeah, get him, Rick!" and "Kick the stupid bastard's face in!" Seto figured he was about to walk in on the brutal thrashing of some unlucky soul.

God… on rare occasion he hated being right. This is one of those rare occasions.

Must have been a group of four or five guys. They all stood in a semi-circle, watching as one of them—their leader most likely—hovered over a motionless figure with bloodlust raging in his eyes. It was sort of difficult to tell in this gloominess, but the lying form appeared to be covered head to toe in a bright red substance.

Blood. A lot of blood.

"Joey!" somebody shrieked.

Joey?

Kaiba failed to take note before, but one of the guys (the one closest to him actually) was clutching a young girl with long, dark brown hair around the waist.

**That's the brat's sister. Serenity.**

She could have easily escaped from that fool's weak embrace, but the serrated blade that massaged the tender, pulsing flesh of her neck strongly discouraged the girl from taking any action. Meanwhile, her brother Joey had been neutralized, though Kaiba sincerely hoped not permanently.

Because if it was permanent… he'd have to kill them all.


End file.
